


New Horizons

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	New Horizons

Disclaimer: Guiding Light and its characters are the property of Proctor and Gamble. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Blake/Doris

 

Blake Marler looked around the crowded bar. Ladies Night indeed! It was packed with a variety of women, young and older, dancing and drinking and having a grand old time. How had she not realized this was all going on under her nose?

A cute little brunette sauntered past, brazenly checked her out and flashed a quick grin. Swallowing hard Blake nodded politely and headed for the safety of the bar where she could people watch and settle her nerves a little. Finally with a gin and tonic in hand she turned to survey the new landscape.

Damn Natalia and Olivia. It was almost an obsession now, her exploration into this different way of life. They had unwittingly opened a whole new world for her to consider, expanded her sexual horizon. She had never really thought much about being with another woman before, but since Natalia came out to her it seemed to be the only thing on her mind.

Blake had gone into her usual exhaustive research mode, wanting to understand and know more. It had quickly turned from boring history and fact finding to reading online fiction to finally checking out the wide variety of lesbian romance books available. This had huge potential for her publishing business and well, if she happened to like the stories too, all the more power to her.

Curiosity may have started it, but if Blake was honest with herself, there was more to it. What she had said to Natalia about grabbing love, no matter who it was, was true. Why should she limit herself, why not explore this side as well? At the very least she should try it and see, right?

Finishing off her drink, Blake headed for the bathroom, noticing that both the men’s and ladies rooms were occupied by women tonight. A pretty young thing stepped out of the men’s and smiled up at her before heading back out to the main room. Blake watched her walk away and smirked. She could work with this, definitely.

Fighting through the throng in the women’s restroom, Blake eventually stepped out of a stall, and made her way to the row of sinks, the counter busy with women fixing makeup and hair. Quickly washing her hands, she turned the tap off and glanced up to meet familiar eyes reflected back at her.

“ Doris?”

“Blake.”

Cold fear ran down Blake’s back, followed by the hot flush of shock. She cocked her head and smiled at the mayor and let the first thing that came to mind roll off her tongue, like usual.

“Nice hat.”

 

*****

 

The sheets were cool as Blake’s naked back hit the mattress but Doris ’ hot mouth on her skin easily distracted her. Sure hands slid across twitching abs to the waistband of her jeans and quickly popped the button. She watched entranced, panting in anticipation as long graceful fingers played with the metal pull, hesitating.

“Doris Wolfe if you ask me one more time if I’m sure about all this, I’m going to have to hit you,” Blake all but growled. Doris ’ eyes seemed to glitter with humour and something much, much more.

“Promises, promises…” Doris teased, arching an eyebrow before dipping her head and nipping at a tender earlobe. Blazing a trail across the strong jaw line, she claimed the strawberry blonde’s full lips in a long lingering kiss.

“God…” Blake gasped as Doris started to move down her body, igniting flash fires of desire everywhere she touched. “If you keep this up, I may actually vote for you next time…”

Doris  chuckled against the soft skin of her soon to be lover. Yes, this looked like it could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship…


End file.
